


Super Speed

by DragonRider14



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Alpha!Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Pack Dynamic, Alpha/omega verse, M/M, Off-Screen Nursing, Omega Barry Allen, Omega!Wally, Omegaverse, The Kent Family, Wally West Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: After Wally West is injured in a fight protecting the team and looses his left arm, he finds security and comfort in his team as they nurse him back to health. Connor's Alpha biology is in overdrive as he vows to wreack revenge on Luthor.





	1. Chapter 1

It barely morning as Wally begain stirring in the bed, soft noises of pain escaping the speedster. Everything was foggy to the Omega, but he didny have the strength to get up. At the same time he didn't want too, the smell of an Alpha washing over him like a security blanket. He meekly tried to talk, but wound up coughing violently, startling Connor awake. 

"Wally go back to sleep, I'm here." The Alpha shushed as he gathered the frail Omega into his arms, letting his back rest against the head board of his arms. It shook Connor up seeing Wally like this. The speedster was normally full of life and energy, but the spark in his eyes were dull. He did not look at the stump that remained of Wally's arm, his gaze focused on his mate's face. He noticed the speedster was shivering, as Connor wrapped a blanket around the Omega till it looked like he was in a cocoon. Looking outside there was a fresh blanket of snow.

Holding Wally close the Alpha in him vowed revenge on Luthor for what he did to his mate. He couldn't help the small smile when Wally started kneading his hand against Conner chest, letting his hand gently grasp's the speedsters. Thinking for a minute Connor began humming an old kyrptonian lullabye he had learned from Clark and much to his relief Wally slipped back into a deep restful sleep.

By the time he was finished humming Wally was snoring, and Connor could feel himself drifting into sleep as well. Holding his mate close even as the faintest rays of sunlight filtered in the blinds and onto the bonded pair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback scene of how Wally lost his arm. Warning for Graphic injury.

_It had been a hell of a few weeks since Wally was captured by Lex Corp. The speedster was put through rigorous testing and experimental procedures. Luthor was testing how far Wally would go to survive and if he could break the speedster. All in the name of destroying the Young Justice team once and for all. So far his results were promising and using them to enhance his suit against speedsters._

_Speaking of speedsters; Wally was laying in the corner of his cell. His costume ruined and stained. He was using the wall for support, his thinning frame was starting to loose its strength. Ribs visible under the bruised skin and he always kept both ears alert for when the lab technicians came back to his cell. He had already tried to escape a few times, which resulted in longer and harsher experiments. Punishment he quickly figured out after his first attempt._

_Still he put up a fight whenever he could to Luthor drive up the wall. So he thought today was going to be a normal day, he could see the team that was responsible for his misery gathering in the common area of the laboratory. But that was when things went south for Luthor's team. The power suddenly going out was clear of that._

_The sounds of fighting and his nostrils were overwhelmed by the scent of his teammates and his mate: Conner. His Alpha. His scent screaming over the bond even as the weakened Omega struggled to stand up. He could hear the clone's enraged yell as he fought Luthor who was in his power suit. Robin was able to hack his cell's lock and he caught the speedster as he could barely stand._

_But Wally's deep green eyes snapped open as heard Conner yell in agony. The lightning bristled around him as he saw Luthor opening a panel in his chestplate revealing a large chunk of Kryptonite. Ignoring Robin's shout of surprise he ran towards Luthor, vibrating his left arm and shoving it through Luthor's chest armor, shattering the source of his suit's power but also the bones in his arm into tiny fragments. The surge of the lightning from the speed force overload the armor causing an explosion as it mangled Wally's arm and shredded it up. The force of it sending Wally flying who was caught by Conner._

_Using the chaos the Young Justice crew retreated into the bio ship, Wally fighting to stay awake even as pain racked his frail and beaten frame. Eventually he passed out despite his friends and mate pleading him to stay conscious._

End of Flashback

Conner was walking around the Wayne manor holding Wally in his arms, the speedster was being fussy. He had been heavily sedated thanks to a serum Barry had made that thankfully was able to keep his nephew sedated while the doctors worked to save his life. His injured arm had gotten infected and spreading fast, and the extreme damage to it meant they had to amputate it. 

But now Wally was safe with his mate, and his Omega uncle who was currently pregnant with Bruce Wayne's pups. Two in fact. So as of now, Conner knew Wally's fussing meant one thing: the speedster was hungry. But was Barry was out in the city with Bruce going for his third trimester check up. Due to the starvation Wally went through he couldn't keep anything in his stomach down that wasn't a liquid or a protein shake. 

Which was why Barry was secretly relieved he had gotten a breast pump as a gift during his baby shower. Wally's fussing only grew louder as Conner moved as he could rummaging through the freezer before he found what he found what he was looking for and heating it up in the microwave and once everything was good to he sat down on the couch and holding his mate, gently telling him to not drink to fast.

He remembers the first time he fed Wally, it was akward and the speedster was not cooperating until hunger won out and he latched onto the bottle. He remembers how akward it was when Barry suggested the idea but now Conner realized it was kinda nice, holding his mate and snuggling with him in the warmth of the study with a warm fire in the fireplace. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep, arms pulling Wally closer to himself as he dozed off. 

And the two would stay sleeping for a long while even after Bruce and Barry came back to see the two cuddled up, and gently placing a thick blanket over them as he placed a kiss on his nephew's head before leaving with Bruce. 

"Love you Wally," Conner mumbled in sleep as he felt the speedster snuggling his face into chest and mumbling back faintly "Love you too Conner."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a week Wally comes home from being in the hospital post capture, and has a moment with his Uncle Barry.

The first few days were difficult. With Wally home from being in the hospital for nearly a week Barry,Conner, and Bruce were settling into a routine of taking care of the young wounded speedster. The team was used to injuries but nothing like this. Barry's omega instincts were in overdrive around Wally as he was curled arounf him, softly humming to help keep him calm as he laid on their bed, a blanket covering his chest as he fed Wally. The kid had gone through hell. Barry could trace the outline of Wally's ribs and scars as he cuddled with him.

"Slow down Wally or you'll choke." Barry shushed when the younger began coughing. He sighed but gently cleaned his nephew up with a soft cloth once he was finished nursing. 

Bruce was currently out on patrol with Damian, rumors of Luthor being in Gotham had them on edge. Luthor could be closer to finding out who Kid Flash really was. Which had the small family on edge, especially Barry. His thoughts were focused back on Wally when the young speedster snuggled into Barry. "Your going to get better kid," He kissed his nephew's forehead as Wally's deep green eyes fluttered open half way. "I'm here,"   
Barry soothes as Wally snuggled his face into his uncle's chest before going back to sleep. "Be strong Wally, I'm never anything hurt you again."


	4. Chapter 4

Super Speed Chapter 4

The next morning Wally was fidgeting again in the bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows that creating a nest around the Omega. Clutching the soft fabric closest to him he struggled to open his eyes, the weight of sleep heavy on them as he heard the soft voices of his uncle and his mate in the background. Whatever topics they had been previously discussing about was put to the side, the two watching Wally's movements closely. " Is he hungry again?" Connor asked the elder speedster. " I just fed him five minutes ago. " Barry settled down next to the young speedster and watched him carefully. 

With a soft moan the younger opened his deep green eyes for the first time in two weeks. Everything was blurry and shadows and his throat hurt. He tried to talk, ask where he was. Fragments of memories came to him, a warm liquid soothing his aching throat and stomach, warmth and dryness surrounded him rather than the cold and damp cell he was in days before. " Conner he's awake." Barry softly announced as he smiled tenderly at his nephew. " Hey Wally," he cooed softly as Wally looked around the room, the way his eyes landed on him and Connor showed he was somewhat aware of what was going on. 

" Bar-" Wally called out weakly as he kneads the fabric out of habit, whenever he would nurse he would knead his uncle chest as a form of self comforting and to get the milk flowing. " Easy Wally, I'm here and so is Connor. Nothing bad is going to happen to you ever again.," He nuzzles his nephew softly picking him in his arms keeping him wrapped in the blanket. Wally kept snuggled into his uncles chest, unaware Barry was not wearing a shirt having just fed him a few minutes ago. But Barry knew he would need to nurse Wally again since his body was burned a lot of fuel to heal. The skin to skin contact was soothing as Barry scent was the strongest and the warmth helped.

" Can I?" Connor asked as he was gently handed his mate. Wally opened his eyes a bit before he settled down. The young kryptonion rubbed soothing circles in Wally's hair as the red head began purring while Barry stretched and moved around. Though he was on strict bed rest orders as he could give birth any day now. He rubbed his stomach softly feeling the pups kick and move around as he watched Connor and Wally. But he felt a nagging sensation in his gut, like something was off.

In the middle of Lunch Barry paused feeling something wet between his thighs as his eyes widened. " Uh-I think my water broke!" Everybody pretty much paused what they were doing as Bruce stared before getting into action. 

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
